Operation: Get Serena!
by almostyourangel
Summary: Darien's younger brother, Jermaine, and a conniving hooker named Jade, decide to...Ahem, dispose, of Serena and find she's...Not so easy to get rid of. Tossed a new character in..No flames, ne?
1. Prologue

The streets were crowded with hookers, drug dealers, and pimps. Jermaine slouched a   
little more and pulled up the collar of his faded leather jacket.  
  
"Hey, honey," purred a beautiful sixteen-ish black haired girl with shiny green eyes,   
pushing her well-developed body against his. "Only $100."   
  
Roughly, Jermaine shoved the hooker off. "Leave me alone, Jade. I've told you before, I'm   
not the slightest bit interested in your…Assets."   
  
Jade Black pouted her black-violet glossed lips at him. "Really, Jerry," she said in a sullen  
little girl voice. "I know you really like me-your brother told me. You don't have to play your  
hard-to-get games with me.   
  
Scowling, Jermaine let his thoughts drift to his older brother, Darien, who was always telling  
Jade that his younger brother was secretly in love with her, just to cause trouble.   
  
Perfect Darien, with his long time blonde girlfriend Serena. His lips twisted in an ugly   
grimace. What kind of a name was Serena, anyway? Perfect for the over-perky naïve little  
girl with her weird hairstyle and Miss Sunshine voice. Perfect for the innocent little princess,  
whose irritatingly saccharine laugh reminded Jermaine of an ultra-bright rainbow spreading  
over a cloudless blue sky the color of her childlike eyes. Just generally perfect for Serena.  
  
He'd tried coming on to her once, just to see if she'd take him up on his offer of nocturnal   
activities. Of course, she'd looked at him with her wide; uncomprehending eyes before  
dawning, horrified realization filled them. She'd shouted desperately for Darien, her darling   
boyfriend, her precious knight in shining armor. He'd been there within seconds and the   
hysterical little baby had made Jermaine out to be a pedifiling rapist. Jermaine's broad   
shoulders stiffened at the memory.  
  
Jade draped herself over him like a cheap fur coat. "What's wrong, precious?" She asked,  
blowing a puff of cigarette smoke in his face like he was supposed to be turned on by her  
spearmint-tobacco breath.  
  
Shrugging, Jermaine stopped resisting to the vixen voodoo Jade did so well.   
  
"I was thinking of my brother's girlfriend, precious." He said mockingly as he slipped an arm  
around her slender waist. Jade hated Miss Ray of Sunshine every bit as much as Jermaine   
did, if not more. He watched her face as he lazily lit a smoke.  
  
Her devil-hot face darkened and she gave him one of her minor glares. Chuckling, he tapped  
his cigarette and let the ashes fall onto her button nose. Wrinkling it, she sneezed and slapped  
the side of his head. Jermaine's face became hard and dangeous, and he grabbed her  
wrist with a deadly force. Using his grip to force her closer, he pushed his face close to hers  
and whispered harshly, "Do that again and I'll make you pay." Jade's emerald eyes widened,   
but she was a tough girl and had been on the streets since age of twelve. That was one of  
her faults--she wasn't afraid of him.   
  
She shook off his grasp and neatly slapped his face. "Don't piss me off, Jerry." She  
replied scathingly.   
  
White hot anger stirred within him, but he forced it down and allowed the warm charm to   
return to his face. Leaning down so she could hear him better, Jermaine reached around  
and squeezed her ass before whispering in her ear, "I've had just about enough of Darien's  
little princess. Whaddaya say we...Dispose of her?"  
  
Jade was so used to being grabbed, she didn't even react to Jermaine's hand. Instead, she  
slowly allowed one of her devil-may-care smiles to cross her face, "I say..." She lowered her  
long, thick fringe of lashes over her eyes. "When do we start?" 


	2. Chapter One

"Darien?" Serena bounced through the doors of her boyfriend's house, glad to be safely   
inside and away from the thugs of his seedy neighborhood. She suddenly let a frown settle   
on her angelically pretty face--she wasn't away from *all* the thugs in the neighborhood.   
There was still Darien's rebel little brother, Jermaine, and his hooker girlfriend, Jade, who  
were almost always...Fooling around in Jermaine's room. But she didn't want to think about  
that right now.  
  
"Darien?" Serena called impatiently, stepping further into the shack-like house. "Damn it,   
where is he?" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Now!" Jade hissed to Jermaine from her perch on the upstairs railing. Quickly, he ran up  
to Serena's back and grabbed her from behind, intending to drag her off to some remote  
location and get rid of her. He was immensely surprised when she didn't scream or seem   
at all scared. Instead, the little blonde spun around with her eyes closed and forced herself   
upon him. Before he could blink, she'd pushed her pouty pink lips against his open mouth   
and shoved her tongue into it. *Damn! No wonder Darien stays with this babyish little...*  
  
Darien! She thought he was Darien! A satisfied smirk occupied Jermaine's covered mouth  
and he confidently slipped his arms around her neck, amused that she couldn't tell her own  
boyfriend apart from his younger--though admittedly more experienced--brother. *Shit! She  
gets in some action!* His dazed mind blurted as her small hands groped at his butt. He  
chuckled to himself as he pictured Jade's horrified face at this exact moment.  
  
Finally, the not-so-frigid-and-babyish girl pushed him away, apparently running out of breath.  
She kept her eyes closed as if savoring the moment and Jermaine let his egotistical sarcastic  
grin sort of spread over his face. From now on, he intended to get as much out of this girl  
as he could.  
  
When she opened her eyes to see a younger, rougher-looking version of her boyfriend and  
a pissed-looking Jade, Serena let out a small shriek of horror and disgust.   
  
"Where'd Darien go?" She asked shakily.   
  
Jermaine leered at her. "Today's your lucky day, Princess. You got the *good* Chiba brother.  
I never knew you were so..." He paused, licking his lips like a hungry predator. "Slutty."  
  
Serena just gaped.  
  
Never one to stay out of the action for long, Jade let a devilish smile cross her scheming   
face. "I never knew you'd cheat on Darien like that, Sere-darling!" She gasped, pressing her  
hands to her cheeks and feigning shock.   
  
"You mean--" The blonde stammered, clasping her hands in front of her chest and turning  
pale. Suddenly looking sick, she flung an arm across her mouth and ran upstairs, presumably,  
to Darien's room so she could whine.  
  
"Damn." Jade pouted. "So much for Plan One."  
  
Jermaine nodded in agreement, but he wasn't worried. They had lots of time to get rid of  
Darien's little princess. But first...He'd just have to try and get some more out her.   



	3. Chapter Two

Hey, everyone! Sowy I took so long. ^_^ Final exams are beyond postal. Okay, so I haven't  
been *studying*, but... Whatever. Here's chapter two! ^_^6  
  
*A glittery pink cloud shimmers above Angel's head and Chibi-Angel appears, floating in  
a shiny pink bubble. She's all makin a big show outta clearing her throat.*  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon,  
Lawyers, do not sue!  
For we're two little angels  
Who just wouldn't know *what* to do!  
  
Operation: Get Serena!  
Chapter Two  
  
"And then he smirked at me and said--" Serena chattered, close to tears. She seemed  
unaware of the movie theater's dimming lights, a sure sign that the movie was about to   
begin.  
  
Darien sighed. "Serena, shh!" He hissed in the nicest tone he could manage. He pointed  
at the screen. "The movie's starting, and--"  
  
"SHH!" Behind them, a middle-aged man kicked Darien's chair. In return, Serena's ebony-  
haired boyfriend let out a frustrated groan and slumped down in his seat.  
  
Huffily, Serena slid down in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted at the  
screen. Darien leaned over and kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Hey, Sere, I'm sorry," he whispered carefully, tugging gently on a strand of her long, bright-  
blonde hair. "Forgive me?  
  
Serena smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, the man kicked  
Darien's chair again--hard.  
  
"Shut *UP!*" the guy hissed, giving the seat *another* vicious kick. Darien, raised in the hood,.  
just couldn't let it go.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" He shouted at the man, leaping out of his seat. Several elderly  
women in front of them twisted around and shushed him angrily.  
  
Darien threw up his arms. "I'm going to the bathroom, 'kay, baby?" he muttered, pushing past  
the other people and into the aisle--earning another group, "Shut UP!!!"  
  
***  
  
"NOW! Go distract him!" Jermaine shoved Jade in front of him and she stumbled up in   
front of Darien.  
  
"Darien! Uh... Darien! Hi!" she stammered.  
  
"Hi, Jackie." Darien mumbled distractedly, scanning the crowd over her head. Jade, anger  
evident in her face, opened her mouth to tell him off. *Stop!* she commanded herself. *Don't  
ruin it now!*  
  
"It's Jade," she informed him with all the sweetness she could muster.   
  
"Um, sure, Jane. Whatever." Darien tossed out offhandedly, still staring past her.  
  
Jade rolled her shiny green eyes. "*Jade,*" she corrected.  
  
"Kay."  
  
This was obviously going to be harder than she'd thought. Flicking her glossy black hair over  
her black silk lingerie-clad shoulder and pouting her dark-violet lips in Darien's direction,  
she leaned closer to him until her well-endowed chest was pushing against his own. "Oh,  
Darien?" she breathed. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"  
  
He gave her a funny look, and his sapphire gaze shimmied over her tight silk-and-lace top  
(AN: the ones that are see-through lace with the bra thing underneath. Like Setsuna was  
wearing in Super S manga #3.) and obscenely short, obscenely tight, electric-blue miniskirt.  
  
"Sure," he drawled slowly.   
  
Darien and Jade fell into step beside each other and she thrust her arm through his.  
  
"So, where's my charming brother?" He asked, raising his eyebrow down at her. "I would  
have thought a girl like you would be out with her boyfriend on a Friday night."  
  
Jade arched her eyebrow right back at him. "Who ever said Jermaine's my boyfriend?" she  
asked coyly, pushing her body closer to his in typical Jade Black fashion.  
  
Darien pulled back slightly and sent a half-hearted smile in her direction. "Which doesn't  
answer my question."  
  
It took all of Jade's acting skills to keep the scowl off her face. "Oh, he's around somewhere."  
She announced, waving her hand in the general direction of the snack bar.  
  
"Well, here's the bathroom, Jill." Darien proclaimed, stopping in front of it and gesturing at  
the door. "Seeya around."  
  
Fighting the urge to scream, "JADE! IT'S ~*JADE*~, DAMN IT!", his words suddenly occured  
to her just as he was walking off. *No!* Her mind panicked.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Jade grabbed his face in her hands, accidentally lightly scratching  
him with her long, black fingernails, and kissed him, hard and wet. Darien struggled for a   
few seconds, then yielded as she increased the passion in it.   
  
*Now that's more like it,* Jade declared to herself as she tightened her arms around Little  
Miss Perfect's boyfriend.  
  
*Speaking of Lil Miss Perfect... Wonder how Jermaine's doing?*  
  
***  
  
"It's about time you got back!" The blonde hissed as a dark figure coiled itself into the  
chair next to her own. "The people around here have been giving me awful looks. Well, not  
that I can *see* them, but I can *feel* them! I really can!"  
  
Jermaine rolled his eyes and slouched down. Thank God it was dark in here, or the Pretty   
Little Princess would be screaming for sure.   
  
Grimacing as the girl kept blathering on, Jermaine drew out a knife from under his jean jacket  
and wondered when she'd taken her everyday meatballs out.   
  
*Speaking of wondering...Wonder how Jade's doing?* He chuckled. Knowing the hooker,  
she was probably racking up sales with his darling brother this very moment.   
  
"It's done for you, my pretty," Jermaine whispered tauntingly, pressing the blade up to   
Serena's throat. She let out a startled choke, and in the darkness he could feel her terrified  
gaze upon him.  
  
Grinning with delight, he started to draw the knife across her vulnerable, pale neck. She  
swallowed hard again and seemed to be too scared to speak.  
  
Just as Jermaine was about to finish the job off, a heavy hand came clamping down on his  
shoulder. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" A menacing voice  
demanded.  
  
*Oh, God, it's Darien!* Jermaine's subconscious screamed. He closed his eyes and waited  
for his brother to pummel him, dropping the knife from Serena's throat.  
  
"What's going on here?" An usher inquired angrily, shining a flashlight onto their faces.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Jermaine's cold, dark-blue eyes widened with fear and disbelief. It wasn't  
Darien in front of him, but some huge, wrestler-type body builder!  
  
Desperately, he cast his piercing gaze to Serena, but instead found a girl around her age.  
She *did* have long blonde hair, a lot like Serena's, but she had curious and frightened   
big brown eyes and didn't look at all like his brother's girlfriend.  
  
"God, I'm sorry!" He choked out. "I thought she was my brother's girlfriend!"  
  
The Stone-Cold wannabe coughed in disbelief. "You were trying to kill your brother's girlfriend?  
You sick little @$$hole!" He drew back his massive fist, and within a matter of seconds,  
Jermaine was seeing stars.  
  
"The perfect ending to a perfect day," Jermaine groaned before a veil of black slipped over  
his line of vision.  



	4. Chapter Three A

Author's Notes:  
  
Um, okay. I'm about to start using Japanese names for all my fics, because, I am so no longer a fan  
of the dubs. But Usagi is way too cute and sweet and un-babyish to use for this fic, so she remains  
Serena. ^_^; Gomen! But it's true, ne? The dubs butcher. I suggest everyone goes out and buys the  
subtitled Japanese episode tapes. *Gestures behind her at her collection of Sailor Stars tapes* I did!  
I finally watched the very last episode last night...And cried my eyes out! I was so sad that it was over.  
  
Anyway!  
  
*Chibi Angel cartwheels forward*  
Don't own Sailor Moon,  
Come on, y'all, don't sue!   
'Cos baby girl's an Angel  
*Shakes head* And my dumb un-mini me wouldn't have no clue  
Whats to do!*  
  
*Angel frowns.*  
  
  
Operation: Get Serena!  
Chapter Three Part A  
  
"Oh, Darien!" Serena exclaimed, halting as the group of four reached the gates of a private beach,  
"Do you have the towels?"   
  
"No, don't you?" He asked in reply, frowning.  
  
i"NO!" /iShe was starting to wail, much to Jade's amusement.  
  
"It's just towels," Jermaine said, smoky eyes locked on Serena. "Darien, you can go back and get them,  
right?" He quickly winked at Jade. "We'll keep an... Eye...On Sere for ya." He draped an arm around  
the blonde's shoulders and she shivered.  
  
"Well... Alright." Darien said doubtfully.   
  
As her boyfriend walked away, Serena jumped away from Jermaine's heavy arm. "Well, I'm going  
swimming," she announced as brightly as she could while she dashed into the water and disappeared  
under Midnight's black cloak.  
  
"I can't believe Little Miss Sunshine's parents actually let her out this late," Jade said bitchily,   
lighting up a cigarette and drawing on it deeply. "You don't think she actuallyi lied,/i do you?"  
She continued in a mock-shocked tone. Jermaine didn't answer.  
  
"I think I'll go have a...Swim." He informed her before walking toward the water. "Ja." The words  
floated back just as Jermaine disappeared into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Serena shuddered as she treaded the cold, dark water. "The water's so cold at night," She said   
aloud. Suddenly, hands came down--hard--on her shoulders.   
  
iDarien?/i She wondered. iHe can't be back already.../i Her thoughts were never finished  
as the hands pushed harder and harder until she was sinking into the black water. Bits and pieces  
of thoughts and memories were swirling through her head, coming and going too fast for her to grasp   
any of them.   
  
"Jermaine." The choked whisper seemed to startle the dark figure. Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi! This chapter, is for Usagi Usako Chiba, cos, I wouldn't have wrote it if she hadn't of bugged me  
LOL, j/k girl, but thanks! Plus she gave me the idea for Part B. So neway... Ja! 


	5. Chapter Three B

*Pauses from a steady stream of tears* I'm such a sucky writer! All of my fics are horrible, I'm absolutely furious with myself! *Glares at a mirror* Chibi-Angel hates me, too! Don't you?! *Chibi Angel nods fiercely* Everything I write sucks. And everything ends HAPPILY. I need to write a dark, angsty fic. *Evil glare* Gomen for bitching.  
  
Oh... Gomen nasaii if I'm absolutely horrid to a character in this chapter, ne? *Bursts into tears again and types from memory*  
  
Oh, again. Sorry, I have a tendancy to go back and stick more notes in. Anyway, new character pops in here. Might end up holla'in competition at Mamoru, sorry Jennie.... I know how much you hate him--hint, hint. Sorry, but don't worry, I'll let her end up wit the one you like for you, okay? Just cos you're such a great friend when it comes to my stories--it's really flattering. *V-sign* Later.  
  
Operation: Get Serena!  
Chapter Three B  
  
~*New character's PoV*~  
  
The beach at night is so beautiful. The sand appears black at first, but the moonlight reflects off the silky dark waters and washes over the beach, making the grains silvery. Yeah, the beach at night is beautiful. It's always reminded me of a hauntingly pretty woman... Dark, sensual, mysterious...  
  
Enough deep thoughts. Sometimes I get ragged on because I think so much and so poetically. At least, I like to think it poetic. My brother prefers to disclose it as "pathetic"--but he doesn't understand.  
  
No one really understands me. People look at me and think... 'Gangsta' immediately. It really bothers me because for all my life in the world's gutter, for all of the fights I've seen and the deaths I've witnessed, for all the cheap girls I've dated, I'm not a gangster. People think that nothing bothers me, 'cos outwardly I'm cocky and smug, always laughing and joking and making fun--gently--of people. But, yeah, I do think. It pisses me off that I'm automatically judged by my slouchy street clothes--cause that puts me in the same category as Jermaine Chiba and his sappy brother, Darien. I spat on the sand. Jermaine Chiba is the definition of street trash and Darien is... The bain of my existance. All my life he's beaten me in everything--spelling bees, science fairs...Everything! A guy can only take so much... My hand tightened around the blade in my pocket.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the jeering male laughter and frightened female screams until I rounded a sand dune and caught sight of about ten rough, greasy guys surrounding a young, bikini clad blonde who couldn't have been more than (AN: Erm...How old did I say Usagi--uh, Serena--was? Well, Jade's sixteenish, Jermaine's probably about seventeen so Mamoru--DARIEN, sorry, urgh, is probably around 19, 20... I want SERE [LOL] to be more of an age match with Jermaine then Darien, so... meh, sixteenish, too. -_-;) sixteen or seventeen. Hot fire started to churn in my stomach as I watched one of them grab her arm roughly and paw at her chest. She screamed and tried to shove him away, but to no avail. I hate this kind of thing, but when you live in my neighborhood? Well.. You see it a lot.   
  
He was one of those bigass biker types, clad all in black leather and on top of that I was nearly positive he'd downed a few. Watching him leer at the girl, my hand instinctively went to my pocket again. Nearing them, I pulled my knife out and looked down at it for a second to pull out the blade--for a fucking split second. Next thing I knew I was hearing a bloodcurling scream and my head shot up. As soon as I looked up, one of the freaks grabbed the girl's legs and practically ripped them, then two others held them open. His hand got closer and closer...  
  
Luckily, they appeared to be drunker than I thought and didn't notice my hasty approach. She did, however, and her terrified eyes grew even bigger... Guess she thought I was one of them.  
  
  
~*Serena's POV*~  
  
Oh God, here comes another one. I couldn't even get one off me, how was I suppose to fend off like, twelve of them? I squinted--what was that he had in his hand? Then bile rose in my throat and I had to look away.  
  
~*Author's POV*~ (AN: Sorry, I'm gonna switch POVS fairly often for the next part.)  
  
  
"BACK OFF!" A fiercesome male voice rang out and echoed around the darkened, empty beach. A distant roar could be heard from the direction of the water, but other than that all was silent. All heads snapped around as the shout reverbetated and birds all but flung themselves out of their trees and soared away.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" One of the men stumbled away from the group and stood menacingly--or tried to, anyway, since he was about to fall over.   
  
~*New character's PoV*~  
  
A man stumbled away from the group and attempted to look menacingly down at me. I resisted the urge to wave my hand in front of my nose--alchohol was coming off his breath in i waves./i Of course, I wouldn't look very threatening if I did, so I squashed the impulse and wielded my knife in front of me instead.  
  
"I iwant/i you to get the hell away from that girl over there." In one smooth motion I slashed a neat gash along his forearm and shoved his chest. Not hard, but it was enough to knock the guy over. Christ, this guy must've drank twice his body weight. The other assholes looked shocked, probably that I had managed to beat a man of such caliber with such little effort--ha. They all stepped meekly away from the blonde girl and scurried away--all except for one, who fired something at her in rapid Japanese before taking off. I shook my head and spat on the keeled over male, who promptly stood and ran after his friends. I spat again--didn't even apologize to her. I walked over and offered her my hand to help her up off the sand.  
  
"Daijabou?" I asked softly, afraid of startling her. Her eyes searched mine, as if looking for reassurance that I wasn't about to pounce on her, and apparently she found it because she took my hand, stood up, and smiled. "Daijabou." The moonlight hit her face and I fought the instantaneous gasp that rose in my throat. When I'd watched her being attacked, and when she'd been lying in the sand with the shadows playing over her, I hadn't noticed how--how incredibly ibeautiful/i she was. The pale light from the sky was like, shining over her hair, making it this amazing silver blonde color, and highlighting her--shocker--silvery blue eyes. I mentally shook myself... These thoughts were sappy, even for me. Suddenly this huge, dazzling smile practically lit the semi-darkness around us and I sucked my breath in again. "Arigato!" The girl beamed, tackling me with this huge hug. I was lucky--she was smaller than I'd originally thought, barely 5'3" at best, and so slender as I carefully held her in my arms I was afraid I'd snap her in two.  
  
To my surprise, I felt gooey warmth spreading through my insides...  
  
And all I could think was, I never want this moment to end.  
  
***  
  
"...so, I don't know what happened! I must have washed up on shore, I guess," the girl--Serena Tsukino, actually, I'd found out--finished, gazing at where the metallic-y water slapped up against the sandy beach. "When I woke up, those guys were all around me..." She hugged me again, hard. "Domo arigato (AN: It's 4:47 in the morning... I can't remember how to say thank you so much.) again... If you hadn't have come..." She shuddered, then looked up at me. "Hey, can I see your knife?"  
  
To say the least, I was surprised. I couldn't imagine what this girl, who seemed to be brought up in no less than a first class family, would want to see my blade for. Secondly, I was wary, not sure if she was going to pull it on me. But finally, after debating, I shrugged, pulled it out, and flicked it at her. "Here."  
  
She inspected it for a minute, then handed it back to me. "Oi..." I paused for a minute. "Tsukino-san, what did that man say to you? I didn't understand, he spoke too quickly and I was at too much of a distance." Her face paled and she looked terrified. I put my hand--the hand holding the knife, though I didn't notice--on her shoulder. "Tsukino?" I shook her gently. "Tsukino-san, daijabou??"  
  
  
~*Author's POV*~  
  
  
Darien gaped at the scene in front of him. There was his petite girlfriend, standing and looking in terror at the shadowed male in front of her. The only part of the ass he could see clearly was his hand... A hand holding a knife to Serena's throat! As he watched, the man shook her and said something that didn't reach his ears. White hot fury rose up in Darien's chest and he charged towards the two, shoving Serena away from the guy and standing protectively in front of her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He screamed, shoving the man hard. Slowly the other man stepped forward again, and his face was surprised as he was illuminated by the dim light from the sky. But then a scowl crossed his face. "Chiba." He said darkly.  
  
At first, Darien looked confused. But then the same scowl gracing the other man's face settled into place on him as well. There was a long, tense silence, a bewildered looking Usagi standing behind them as her boyfriend and new hero stared each other down. The air practically crackled with electricity.  
  
Finally, Darien spoke, and when he did, it wasn't pretty. His voice was biting as he spat, "Seiya Kou."   
  
  
  
  
^_^V I had no intention of putting Seiya in. Just decided to toss him in, it was getting hard to keep the story interesting. Anyway, guess what?! It's my birthday today! Yup! *Thrilled* Oh, and gomen for making the language in here a little more graphically then I previously had, I'm truly sorry if anyone is offended. Also, PLEASE don't flame me for putting Seiya in! Anyway, wasn't that a long chapter? Longest yet, I think!   
  
...So...Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
